A Priceless End
A Priceless End is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Moneyville district of Grimsdale. Plot Hamida barged in the station announcing that she found the robbers’ hideout, Diego and the player followed her to Raphael’s junkyard, and she said that she found a sewer lif there, and the player and Diego followed her down there. Diego and the player found the money, but also found the dead body of Philip Hoover who Hamida told to guard the area, after investigating they found three suspect: Hamida Mukhailif- Hamad’s sister, Fayzah Jawab- the victim’s assistant, and CEO Molly Greene- the victim’s girlfriend, the victim’s uncle- Trevor Finn, barged in the station to talk to the player. The team later discovered one more suspect: Adolfo Aria- Hasuro’s friend, and the victim’s friend as well, Diego and tge player was later called by Hamida, who said she caught teo ladies fighting, who were revealed to be Molly Greene, and Fayzah Jawab. The killer turned out to be Fayzah Jawab, upon arresting her, she was pointing a gun at Diego and the player, threatening to shoot, they confronted her with evidence, where she said that she will take them as hostage to force the police into giving her the money back, but what she didn’t know, that Hamida was right behind her, and she placed a knife into Fayzah’s throat, threatining to slash it if she doesn’t drop the gun. The judge sentenced Fayzah to life in prison. After the killer was arrested, Adolfo asked to speak to Diego and the player. He told them that he lost a scrapbook of his, and asked them to find it. After finding it, they found the information in it disturbing, and so sent it to Yoyo, where she confirmed that the ladies in the book, were all girls from Old Valley who were drugged, raped and died the same way. They went to ask Adolfo about it, where he said he was hoping they would analyze it, and that he suspects there is a serial killer he called “The Virgin Slayer”, in Old Valley. Diego and the player went to Joe Warren to inform him of Adolfo’s suspicions. Jones came to the player and Mia telling them he’d like to have Hamida in the team. Causing them to go look for her as she won’t reply with her phone thanks to it being missing. After Clay hacked her phone, he discovered that Hamida was actually in her home. Mia and the player went to speak to her, where they offered her a place in the team, which she accepted. Jones made her an official partner for the player. The team then decided to go to Old Valley, in order to find out who is “The Virgin Slayer”. Summary *'Philip Hoover.' Murder Weapon *'Tie' Killer *'Fayzah Jawab' Suspects E8DB3F4E-FFA7-441D-AB2C-290944B53047.png|Hamida Mukhailif (Grimsdale) 1F5B72C8-2088-4F54-8F28-EB4CA202C0BA.png|Fayzah Jawab 65E4146B-E542-4756-BDDC-8887F8195333.png|Molly Greene (Grimsdale) F715BA82-0590-49FB-AD32-06B9AD67C234.png|Trevor Finn 3490FED0-6EB0-4DB4-BAFD-74891C7DEA02.png|Adolfo Arias. Quasi-suspects C674AD3C-79DB-4CD3-A944-ED0977C40FDA.png|David Jones.. SUGAPAPPA_4_Hasuro.png|Joe Warren (Grimsdale) Killer’s Profile *The killer wears Lavender Lust Fragrance. *The killer has manicures *The killer is a lip biter *The killer is a woman *The killer wears a grey checkered pattern